projectdxxxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KHCmaster
Hey, KHCmaster. I have Project DIVA 1 and 2, but I think your PC port is awesome. I'll edit and clean up the pages for you, like you asked. :) If you need any more English stuff written, please let me know! Here's my contact information: AIM: thezer0nightmare YIM: thezer0personage MSN: ZeroHeLL@GMail.com E-Mail: ZeroHeLL@GMail.com Zero 19:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ねえ、KHCmaster。私はプロジェクトディーヴァ1と2が、私はあなたのPCポートが素晴らしいと思います。私が編集されますとあなたのためのページをクリーンアップすると、質問のように。 ：） あなたは、私が教えてくださいこれ以上の英語のものを書いて必要な場合は！ ここに私の連絡先情報がある： AIM: thezer0nightmare イム：thezer0personage MSNの：ZeroHeLL@GMail.com E -メール：ZeroHeLL@GMail.com Zero 19:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting PPD Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Hello, KHCmaster. I really love PPD. However, I seem to be in some trouble. Whenever I reach the song select screen, I always end up getting a black cube without the video. Playing a song results in a black background, again without the video. Playing in lightmode crashes the game. It says "Object reference not set to an instance of an object." This is what I mean. http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=o0f36sea536m671 http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=cz8mlhqeuuq1jxz&thumb=4 This is my error log. http://www.mediafire.com/?1nw77iorch976cn I installed the game using the latest PPDInstaller (ver 0250) for 64-bit and installed everything. I'm running it on 64-bit Windows 7 Ulitmate. I followed the instructions presented about the decoder's priorities. Please help me. This really is a wonderful program. 04:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC)MMXZ (nujuxz@gmail.com)